Dark Lord Voldemort
by ALPHAQ69
Summary: What happened on Halloween 1981? Family torn apart but couldn't stop the evil that is Voldemort. Voldemort is Harry fic. No!Slash.. Small fic around 8-10k words. Will be updated once in a week...


**Disclaimer: Everything except plot belongs to J. .**

**Warnings: Character deaths etc**

* * *

><p>Why?Why?Why?<p>

Why is it that Lord Voldemort considered the greatest Dark Lord of all time?

Is it because of his unrivalled knowledge of magical arts? Partially!

Why is Lord Voldemort the most feared Dark Lord of all time?

Is it because he killed many first generation wizards and almost crippled the magical Britain? Partially!

The answer to the question is because of his most valuable asset, his intellect. If one were to say he committed many mistakes he would receive 'Cruciatus Curse' for their insolence. He did commit a mistake by making Horcruxes & undergoing many dark rituals but soon sought out to rectify the mistake after killing his prophesized nemesis.

This is his story about how he conquered the magical Britain by crushing his enemies.

Did he use force? Yes!

Did he kill unnecessarily? No...Yes...Well sometimes when he got bored.

Let's start at the very beginning. Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle was born to a squib Merope Gaunt, descendant from a powerful Magical line and a local muggle Tom Riddle Sr. His mother who was distraught that Tom Sr. left after she admitted to her muse about how she fed him love potions and made him fall for her. He did not take the news very well and abandoned Merope and their unborn son to their fate. In defence of Riddle Sr. Merope wasn't a great looker. Later Merope died giving birth to Tom.

Tom had a very hard childhood. He was bullied mercilessly till he gained control of his powers at the age of 6, which were rather well developed for someone his age and turned the tables against his tormentors. At the age of 11, he was invited to study in Hogwarts, from where he graduated with perfect scores. He had many job offers but he didn't follow the conventional route. He started working in Knockturn Alley.

After working for 2-3 years he disappeared and travelled throughout the world learning magicks that were long forgotten. He found spells of the darkest nature which haven't been used in centuries; he underwent many dark rituals for immortality which had some everlasting consequences on his body. He came back after 25-26 years and nearly took over the magical Britain in 7-8 years. His power unprecedented, his contacts unrivalled but everything came to end on Halloween of 1981. What happened there was speculated by man and known by only one, while another was victim. The tremors of what happened that day would be felt after 17 years and by then it would be too late for the light side to do anything.

**_-Scene Change ### 17 years later-_**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were at Hogwarts, searching for the final Horcrux. Then they heard the voice of Voldemort asking Harry to willingly submit himself or he would bring the war upon them.

Severus Snape before escaping after trying to fight McGonagall and Flitwick made eye contact with Harry and showed him the memories, using legilimency, which proved Snape's innocence and how he was the last Horcrux. So Harry after destroying, the Ravenclaw's diadem went to the forest and took a killing curse.

So when Voldemort brought back Harry's dead body; parading it like a trophy, Dumbledore confronted Voldemort, much to the shock to the people in Great Hall – DeathEaters and Light sided fighters alike. Dumbledore who was supposedly killed by Severus Snape was alive.

"Hello Tom!" Dumbledore greeted Voldemort as if greeting a long lost friend. Then he turned towards Harry and said "So Tom you have unknowingly destroyed your last clutch towards your immortality. Harry, bless his dear heart, was your last Horcrux. Also Neville Longbottom is the prophesized one to kill you. I have trained him for this very confrontation & dare I say he is very powerful. Also you have been seeking to master the Elder wand but its owner is Neville, he won it from me fair & square during his training last year."

Everyone was looking for Neville Longbottom, but to the dismay of the light side, he couldn't be seen around.

"He won't!" sneered Tom, as if answering the unasked question of the people of the great hall. "Longbottom won't turn up."

Then Voldemort turned towards Dumbledore and said "You know Dumbledore there's a saying '_The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist. And like that, poof. He's gone!_' & that is what happened on Halloween that night which I supposedly lost my 'powers'."

Saying this Lord Voldemort's body morphed into that of Harry Potter's and the body on the floor morphed into Neville Longbottom's. Shock ran through the fighters of light side people.

"What is going on here?" screamed Dumbledore.

Voldemort in Harry's body quickly fired an Expelliarmus at Dumbledore disarming of the elder wand, which he was holding it for Neville & becoming its new master, much to the shock & horror of the light sided members especially Dumbledore.

Bellatrix started cackling madly at this sentence, "Your saviour? He hasn't been since the Halloween 1981!"

"What?" was the question running through everyone's mind. Slowly the deatheaters surrounded the people in great-hall and disarmed them.

**-Start SAW movie theme music-**

Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter's body turned and faced the crowd and addressed them. "I gave the light side many opportunities to redeem themselves but they failed and you will find out why."

"Dumbledore here used the same ritual which I 'supposedly' used for my resurrection 3 years back. His soul was summoned back using the resurrection stone, his dead father's bones were readily available & blood of the enemy which has to be taken forcibly was given by my Inner Circle's member Lucius Malfoy, when he was still in Azkaban. So Dumbledore didn't even stay dead for 15 days. He was completely resurrected to his prime. "

"Oh..The irony! The paragon of Light using a dark ritual! Dumbledore didn't you have enough confidence that Harry Potter would finish me off? Ofcourse not he was raised as a cattle to be slaughtered, to die at the right moment."

Dumbledore was well dumbfounded.. How did Harry/Tom know about his resurrection? What happened to Voldemort & Neville? Why is Harry acting like Voldemort? Did the Horcrux take over? He was getting confused that who was in that body Harry or Tom?

"Ah! Dumbledore let we guess what is going on your mind.. Also for most you present in this great hall." Tom continued his speech. "As of today I am the Emperor of the magical world. From America to Japan, all the ministries have fallen and have become my supporters. All the important positions have been replaced by my sympathisers."

As one all the death-eaters got down on their knees and chanted "All hail '**_The Emperor_**'!"

Light sided members staggered as if struck & shocked as Deatheaters were bowing to Harry, even Bellatrix. Hermione wailed "Why Harry? WHYYYYYYYYYY?"

Voldemort sneered at her and said "You will understand in 10 minutes woman." Saying this Voldemort twirled the elder wand in his hand silencing the light sided members to stop them from interrupting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello friends I am back. This is a fic inspired by "<em>The Real Us<em>". This will be a small fic around 8-10k words. **

********************REVIEWS************REVIEWS****************************


End file.
